shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgiving Surprise
Thanksgiving Surprise is the fifth episode of eighth season of The New Girl, Cheer Revolution. The episode focuses on Jessica's mission to steal Ben from Denni. The episode was released on November 24, 2011. Synopsis It's Thanksgiving, and Jessica has the perfect plan to steal Ben away from Denni. Will she succeed? Plot Only a few days before Thanksgiving, Jessica is with Nicole, Maria and Amanda in class, listening in on Ben's conversation with Denni. Ben states that his father will be away on Thanksgiving, but Denni promises that they would figure something out. The morning announcements with Justin and Erik then come on, where they discuss the $12000 Justin raised for charity by getting famous stars such as Lisa Greene and Hawk Gunner to donate and the $500 giftcard to the Centerscore Mall that Justin also donated. This all upsets Jessica, making her more determined to steal Ben from Denni. At lunch, Jessica sees Denni and Ben affectionately together. She devises a plan to separate the two, instructing Nicole to stain Denni's shirt and get her away from Ben, so Jessica can speak to him. Successful, Jessica then talks to Ben about supposed rumors going around about Denni's concern about hers and Ben's relationship with his newfound popularity. Nevertheless, Ben promises that he would never break up with Denni, to Jessica's annoyance. She asserts that Ben is too attached to Denni and so the way to get them to break up is to convince her to by capitalizing on the flaws of their relationship, such as her insecurity. Jessica approaches her, suggesting that girls want Ben now because he is popular, making Denni jealous. Jessica kicks Taylor and Zoe out of practice that afternoon, knowing that they would see through her plans. She announces to the remaining cheerleaders that, to make Denni believe Ben is receiving female attention, they all have to give him cute nicknames. The cheerleaders do as they are told and Denni recognizes that they are flirting with him. Ben defends them, stating that the nicknames are friendly gestures, angering Denni. The plan is successful. To keep Denni from sitting with Ben, the cheerleaders all migrate to the nerds' table, kicking all but Ben out. Denni arrives and attempts to sit next to Ben, but the cheerleaders accuse her of being clingy, again irritating Denni. Ben is about to follow her out, but Jessica disputes this, stating he would be suffocating her. Jessica instead follows her out and warns Denni of the upcoming signs--as Ben's stock rise, so does the attention he receives. Denni agrees to considering breaking up with Ben to avoid getting hurt. Denni leaves and Nicole approaches Jessica. Jessica instructs her to follow Denni around. A few hours later, they meet at the MAN frat house. Nicole reports to Jessica that Denni is planning to surprise Ben with a romantic Thanksgiving meal, due to his father's absence, tomorrow at 6:00 at his house. Jessica declares that the cheerleaders would throw their own Thanksgiving party for Ben at his house at 5:30. They surprise Ben the next day, Thanksgiving, with their own meal. Denni then arrives 30 minutes later, greeted by Jessica. Jessica apologizes for ruining her plans and invites her in. Nicole takes Denni upstairs, the latter expecting to see Ben there and Jessica orders the rest of the cheerleaders to eat the pumpkin pie Denni made for him. Denni and Ben return to find the pie eaten, but Ben reassures Denni that there is another one, further upsetting Denni. Then, around the dinner table, Ben chooses to eat Jessica's turkey, prompting Denni to storm out the house. He attempts to follow her, but is again discouraged by Jessica, who says that Denni is insecure due to the attention. She receives his number. The episode ends with the cheerleaders making a toast to Jessica. Bonus Scene In between the shots of Justin with Hawk Gunner, Erik approaches the latter and asks for him to sign his ski lift jacket about how Sara is the hawk of the sea. Giving him a sentence too long, Hawk simply signs it with "I voted for Hawk -Sara." Notwithstanding, Erik is content with this. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 8: Cheer Revolution